Escorpio y Piscis, Zoro y Sanji
by JaviZzX4
Summary: Este es un Horóscopo Zosan. Donde en base de algunas descripciones, se presentan las situaciones entre estos dos signos, Escorpio (Zoro) y Piscis (Sanji).


**_¡Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia en esta página, así que no sean malos y dejen comentarios QwQ!_**

**_Personajes: NO me pertenecen, son del gran maestro Oda._**

**_Historia: Bueno, en general lo saqué de muchas páginas de horóscopos gays, heteros y cosas por el estilo, respectivamente a ambos signos claro.._**

* * *

_"Escorpio y piscis se llevan de fábula como, vecinos, esposos, amantes o familiares cercanos o lejanos. Pero __**no**__ se puede decir lo mismo como compañeros de trabajo."_

-¿Por qué tengo que ir con un marimo como tú? –Se cruza de brazos.- Yo quería estar a solas con Robin-chwan o Nami-swan~, pero a cambio me pusieron con el hombre-alga… -Reclamaba el rubio mientras caminaba junto a Zoro por el sendero de un denso bosque.

-¿Qué dijiste cejas de sushi? No pude escucharte… me marean tus cejas… -Dice tomándole por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡DEJA MIS CEJAS MALDITO IDIOTA!

-¡NO ME LLAMES IDIOTA COCINERUCHO DE MIERDA! –siguen gritando…

_"Aquí la máquina tiene que moverla escorpio, que es el que se traza las metas y va a piñón fijo a por ellas."_

-¡Luffy, te prometo que me convertiré en el mejor espadachín del mundo! –Grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos y alzaba una de sus katanas hacia el cielo.- ¡YO TE CONVERTIRÉ EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

-Marimo…

_"En definitiva, si es posible, lo mejor es que trabaje cada uno por su lado. Piscis es hiper-creativo y tiene unas ideas geniales, pero también tiene otras muchas ocurrencias muy desapegadas de la realidad. Y ya escorpio les sacará partido a esos momentos de extraordinaria brillantez del pececito."_

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que quienes saquen las varillas más pequeñas se queden a cuidar el Merry… -Dice orgulloso, seguro de que él y una de sus chicas sacarían las varas.

Mucho después…

-Ah… marimo idiota, por qué tú de nuevo… ngh… -Intenta decir mientras apoya sus manos en la pared.

-No jodas ahora, cook… tú fuiste el que propuso la idea de las varillas… ah… ¿Me equivoco? –Llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna del cocinero y comenzó a atender su avanzada erección, logrando sacar unos sonoros gemidos que llenaron la habitación.

-Ah… si, pero no… no se suponía que la sacaras tú… ¡cabeza de césped! –Intentaba focalizar su mente para insultar al espadachín, pero las sensaciones que Zoro provocaba en él eran más fuertes.

_"Escorpio, ese signo misterioso de apariencia fuerte, oculta sus vulnerabilidades tras una armadura. Una armadura con la que también protege a aquéllos que aprecia y con la que, sin duda, cubrirá a piscis."_

-¿¡Por qué hay tanta sangre!? ¡OI MARIMO! ¡QUÉ SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ! –Antes de desmayarse había visto a Kuma lanzarle una especie de burbuja a Zoro, y ahora, que había despertado, le encontraba cubierto de heridas en medio de un enorme charco de sangre.

-N-nada… ¡aquí… no ha pasado, nada!…. –Intentó decir, más el dolor por el que estaba pasando su cuerpo comenzaba a tomarle las cuentas. Él nunca dejaría que sus nakama pasarán por eso, menos que ofrecieran la vida por él. _"Quizás no valga mucho, pero toma mi vida en vez de la del estúpido marimo…" _había presenciado decir al cocinero, y eso, no lo iba a permitir.

_"Piscis no es tan vulnerable como aparenta. Si piscis quiere, puede adaptarse a lo que venga (es un signo mutable). Ahí puede estar su fuerza, junto a la bendición especial de los nativos de este signo, que suelen ser afortunados gracias a Júpiter (uno de los planetas que rigen a piscis, junto a Neptuno)."_

- Oi espadachín de tercera, vamos a hacerlo… hoy si que tengo ganas… -Dijo sin alejar la visa del ventanal de la cabina del Sunny, mientras daba una suave calada a su cigarro.

-Olvídalo cejas de sushi… -Ejercitaba sin descanso sus músculos con gigantescas pesas, estas nunca cesaban de subir y bajar, como una especie de rutina diaria asimilada por el peliverde.- Acabamos de salir de una batalla que casi nos cuesta la vida, tienes unas costillas rotas y yo no me haré responsable si se abren tus heridas… -Pero no consiguió terminar con su sermón, pues el cocinero le había robado el aliento con un beso fugaz.

-Me gustas más cuando no eres un aguafiestas, marimo… -Susurró clavando sus azules orbes en los del espadachín.- Te he dicho miles de veces que no me subestimes, no soy tan débil como parezco…

_"Para un Piscis es muy fácil notar cuando ha despertado el interés sexual de su pareja, lo que lógicamente atrae su atención. Ambos disfrutan del sexo de la misma manera, y están dispuestos a vivir la experiencia. Su conexión sexual sólo puede describirse con una palabra: erótica. Del cóctel entre abundante creatividad y pasión no se puede esperar menos. Cuando se unen como pareja, los dos coinciden en crear un ambiente donde reinen la calma y la intimidad, donde se demuestren lo que con palabras no pueden expresar."_

-Ah… aah, espera… ma-marimo… -Intentaba decir, pero eran más gemidos que palabras las que podía decir. Las embestidas que recibía por parte de su nakama le estaban volviendo loco poco a poco.- Idiota… estamos… ah… en la cocina.

-No jodas… Ero-cook, no pienso detenerme… -Realmente le daba igual si los encontraban o no, pero ya estaba harto de tener que esperar, y no iba a desaprovechar el que Sanji andaba con la guardia baja.

-Zoro… -Sus mejillas ardían mucho más que cualquiera de sus ataques, y su corazón se aceleraba el doble con cada embestida. El espadachín le había dicho un par de veces que necesitaba algunas caricias, pero él estaba muy preocupado de sus damiselas como para atenderlo. Bueno, este era un castigo. – Ahh... voy a…

-Oi cook, espera un poco… -Continuó embistiendo el interior del rubio con lujuria, alternando de vez en cuando la velocidad de sus movimientos. Para Zoro no había mejor momento que el cuando estaba así con el cocinero, su respiración, su olor, sus gemidos, todo le enloquecía de sobremanera. Más que tener sexo con él, era volverse un solo ente. –Aún falta… mucho para acabar…

_"En conclusión, una compatibilidad muy alta. Por supuesto, tendrán que pulir puntos de fricción y ser pacientes, pero el auspicio es del todo favorable. Aunque ambos signos deberán aprender a controlarse cuando entran en algún conflicto."_

-¡ESPADACHÍN DE CUARTA!

-¡COCINERO DE MIERDA!

-¡MARIMO ESTÚPIDO!

-¡CEJAS DE SUSHI!

-¡DEJA MIS CEJAS TRANQUILAS CABEZA DE CÉSPED! –Le jaló hasta él, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡ENTONCES DEJA MI CABELLO, IMBÉCIL! –Continuó Zoro, agarrando al cocinero de las manos.

-¡Jodete! –Le gruñó como respuesta, pero parece que el espadachín lo había entendido mal, pues esbozando una ligera sonrisa había comenzado a besar el cuello del rubio, sin ningún tipo de aviso. - ¿Q-qué haces estúpido? –Interrogó con un notable rubor en su rostro.

- ¿No dijiste jodeme?... Pensaba en ser bueno… y acatar tu orden, aunque seas el número 7… Ero-cook… -Respondió sin dejar de besar su cuello, delineando sobre la ropa su delgado cuerpo y acariciando con su nariz la piel blanquecina del cocinero.

-DEJA DE CLASIFICARNOS POR ORDEN DE LLEGADA… I-imbécil… nhg~ -Decidió seguir el juego del peliverde y se dejó llevar por el momento, de todas maneras, no era como si no le gustase.

* * *

**_ Bueno quiero dedicarle este one-shot a mi hermana y a una amiga que tanto me insistienron en subir esta cosa..._**

**_¿Comentarios? ¿Fuego?... ¿Tomates podridos? _**

**_¡Ojalá les haya gustado y acepto todo tipo de comentarios. Gracias por leer! _**


End file.
